The present disclosure relates to a video display device.
In the case of a video display device that alternately displays temporally discontinuous videos, such as a stereoscopic video display projector that alternately displays a left-eye video signal and a right-eye video signal, it is important to reduce an influence (hereinafter, referred to as crosstalk) caused by mutual video signals. Japanese Patent No. 5605175 describes technology for reducing crosstalk in the stereoscopic video display projector.